Speedy Host
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Cooking Show!AU. Ron is a host on a cooking show. He isn't thrilled to have a special guest, in the form of actress Lavender Brown.


**Written for:**

**Hogwarts: **Writing Club  
Assorted Appreciation - 3. Taako - Write about the host of a cooking show.  
Disney Challenge - Character 3. Vidia - Write about something happening fast.  
Showtime 3 - (emotion) determined  
Love in Motion: het - RonLavender

**Hogwarts: **365 Prompts  
Prompt - Royal

**_Cooking Show!AU_**

**Speedy Host**

When Ron was told he'd have a guest on his cooking show, he thought it would be a royal pain in the ass. He hated having guests on his show. They always annoyed him, messed things up, and they usually screwed up the dish he was making.

Ron wasn't a serious type of person unless it came to food. He loved food, craved it even. People used to joke that he should cook for a living. They were surprised when he actually followed their advice.

Even though he was the host, he still had producers he had to listen to. And when they said he was going to have a special guest, he knew he would have to grin and bear it. Hopefully, it would go by as painlessly as possible.

The only thing he knew about his guest beforehand was her name was Lavender Brown, and she was a semi-famous actress. He said semi-famous because although she had a kind of a small, cult-like following, he had never heard of her. He could have looked her up on the internet, but what was the point? It wouldn't change anything.

The episode would be about him teaching her how to cook Corbin Bleu. It wasn't that hard of a dish, but that didn't mean she wouldn't screw it up. The producers were sure it would increase the ratings of the show to feature her.

The day of the filming, Ron was preparing the set, making sure all of the ingredients were in place. When the crew began whispering excitedly, Ron looked up. A woman was gazing around the set, her dirty blonde hair tied in a loose ponytail. Her casual jeans and shirt looked expensive. Ron shook his head. It was just like an actress to wear something designer when she was going to appear on a cooking show.

"If your outfit gets ruined, you can't sue me," he warned her.

Lavender Brown stared at him and arched a perfectly trimmed eyebrow. "I'll keep that in mind, Mr. Weasley."

His heart jumped at the sound of her voice. It was very melodic. Maybe she sang as well as acted. He swallowed, at a loss for what to say. It wasn't often that a girl made him lose his train of thought. He had found plenty of girls attractive in the past, but he was never one to get distracted by them. His shook his head. And he wouldn't get distracted now. He was determined to keep his head.

They didn't make any conversation while Ron continued to make sure everything was ready. Then when the director said it was time to shoot, he warned her to stay out of his way when he moved around the counter while the camera rolled.

Lavender tilted her head. "I didn't think you were so obsessive compulsive."

"This is _my_ kitchen."

Lavender laughed. "First of all, it's not a kitchen. It's a set. Second of all, I agreed to do this because I thought it would be fun. You're sucking all of the fun out of it."

Ron bit his tongue, refusing to apologize. It wasn't his fault Lavender was forced on him.

They began shooting, and Ron was oddly surprised. Although Lavender was obviously a novice in the kitchen, she was a quick study and actually seemed eager to learn. He thought she was going to be a ditzy blonde, but he was pleasantly surprised.

And when she smiled at the camera, holding up the finished dish and winking, Ron had to admit the camera loved her. Maybe he should check out some of the things she was in. His curiosity was piqued.

When the camera was off, Ron stared at her. Lavender had some food on her face, and she looked adorable.

She blinked and met his gaze. "Is there a reason you're staring at me?"

"Usually, I don't move fast when I like a girl, but I usually don't fall under a girl's spell this fast either. Want to maybe have dinner? I'll cook for you."

She stared at him, studying his face, looking for a hidden meeting. "I usually don't move fast either; in _my_ case, it's because I've met some crazies. I have a good feeling about you, though. Instead of _you_ cooking _me_ dinner, how about you teach me how to cook something, and we can enjoy it afterward?"

Ron smiled. "It's a date."

"It's a date," she echoed.

(word count: 741)


End file.
